Trick-or-Treat
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Halloween; Wooden Swan style.


**Title:** Trick-or-Treat  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** August, Henry, Emma, Charming, Dr. Whale/Frankenstein (I want to call him Victor Whale for reasons), Snow, Geppetto, & a Mystery Guest; Emma/August & Snow/Charming  
**Summary: **Halloween; Wooden Swan style.  
**Warnings:** This is pure fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the 'Wooden Swan Halloween Drabble-Thon' and it's a bit longer than a drabble, but whatever. I combined two prompts for this one; August takes Henry trick-or-treating and basically everything that happens after that. As always, many thanks to the wife for putting up with me while writing this and I hope you guys enjoy this as much as she did.

"All right, kid, last house, and then I'm taking you to your grandparents'."

Henry pouted but August gave him a shrug.

"It's late and I don't want to leave your mom alone for too long. Besides, you're too old to be doing this anyway."

"Am not."

August gave Henry a 'look' and he groaned before rushing up to the baker's door. With a sigh, August rubbed the back of his neck, exhausted. He'd taken the kid to Granny's so she could fawn over him and feed him too much pumpkin pie, then to Archie's, who gave him too much candy, and then to his father's, where, again, the kid got too much candy.

And they'd hit most of the houses in town, with the exception of the Mayor's Mansion, for obvious reasons, and Jefferson's because August didn't fancy the idea of his kid getting roofied. Then there was the random house here and there he'd avoided for other reasons and now here they were, the end of the night, and August just wanted to see his wife.

"All right, let's go!"

August led Henry towards the Charming house, glad the town was small enough that he didn't have to drive the kid around.

After depositing the kid (and leaving him with only one bag of candy, despite his protests), August stopped by the store to pick up some treats for Emma, just because.

"Honey, I'm home!"

August slammed the door behind him and deposited his bags on the dining room table. He approached Emma from behind and leaned over the couch to kiss her neck.

"Happy Halloween," he whispered into her ear before tossing a peanut butter cup, her favorite, into her lap. "What are you watching?"

Emma leaned up to kiss him and smirked, reaching for her candy greedily.

"Some crappy horror movie about urban legends."

"Why?"

Emma shrugged and he shook his head, moving to put his groceries away before making her a snack. When he finished, he plopped himself down onto the couch and Emma leaned against him and kissed his cheek.

"Is that for me?"

August smirked.

"No, it's for my other wife."

Emma hit him on the arm and happily took the bowl of ice cream out of his hand. He'd made it just how she liked it: covered in cut up peanut butter cups, hot fudge, whipped cream, and a handful of maraschino cherries.

"I love you," Emma sing-songed and August shook his head as she rested the bowl on top of her huge stomach while looking satisfied with herself.

"You only love me when I feed you," he teased, handing her a bag of pastrami he'd picked up at the deli.

"OOOH!"

Emma snatched it out of his hand and began eating the pastrami right out of the bag, in between inhaling her sugary treat. When she finished, August moved her bowl to the coffee table and pulled her against him before resting his hand on her belly.

She was heavily pregnant and moody all the time, but she was still beautiful to him.

"I can't believe you took Henry trick-or-treating, he's too old for that crap."

Emma made a 'gimme' face towards the bowl of candy he'd brought with him and August obeyed her command, taking a piece for himself.

"Yes, you really look like you object to the free candy."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"You could have just bought me candy. Henry's sixteen, it's getting weird. And you hate taking him, so I don't know why you do it."

August kissed her temple and rubbed her stomach, smiling when he felt a small kick against his hand.

"Well, I missed out on most of his life; can you really blame me for wanting to make up for some of it? And he likes it. My dad likes it. Your parents like it. Granny…well, Hell, Emma, aside from Alexandra, there aren't any kids in this town. We've got two dozen teenagers and a handful of newborns, that's it. If I don't take him out, there's really no point to having Halloween here."

Emma took another peanut butter cup and shrugged.

"Yeah, but…they always give him too much and then he eats it, all of it, and gets sick."

August made a face at the growing pile of empty wrappers next to her.

"Yes, well, I think we won't have that issue this year."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but promptly shut it and reached for her stomach, making a face. She reached for August's hand and cried out in pain.

"See, you ate too much crap and now you have a stomach ache."

"No…I think I'm in labor…"

August shook his head. Sure, she was as big as a house, but they still had a few weeks. She'd just inhaled a pint of ice cream, topping, an entire bag of deli meat, and far too much candy, she was just getting sick. He helped her to her feet and led her towards the bathroom.

"Come on, you probably just need to pu-what in the Hell is that!"

Okay, he knew what it was and the look of irritation Emma's face didn't help with the panic he felt. He racked his brain, trying to figure out what to do when Emma squeezed his hand, nearly breaking it.

"GODDAMMIT AUGUST!"

"Right!"

He grabbed the phone and dialed her mother, but Charming answered instead.

"I can walk you through it, delivering a baby is easy-"

Emma grabbed the phone and threw it across the room before grabbing August by his shirt.

"You are taking me to the hospital. Birth plan, remember? I am having this baby in a sterile hospital, got it? None of this home birth crap, so get your shit together, get the keys to the bug, and DRIVE ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!"

"But Franke-Whale is the only doctor-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Not needing to be told twice, August grabbed the keys and helped her down to the bug, glad he had the Sheriff with him, because he sped the entire way to the hospital. He didn't even bother to park properly when he arrived.

August held her hand the entire time, while trying not to piss her off with the reassurances he wanted to give her. He wiped at her brow and kissed her sweaty hair as Whale told her to give a final push. A wave of nausea went through August as it hit him that they were about to have a baby, but he didn't have time to freak out, because Emma collapsed against him, sobbing in relief that it was all over.

"You're never touching me again," she said, shaking her head. "I hate you."

"It's a girl," Whale announced, holding her out for the new parents to look at before handing her over to a nurse to be cleaned up.

His earlier panic vanished and August smiled, kissing Emma's temple.

"I love you."

"Never again. We're never-Goddammit, you're handsome," Emma whispered, pulling his face down for a kiss.

August smiled and pushed her hair away from her face.

"I promise to never get you pregnant again."

"Good," Emma said with a sigh before leaning against her pillow and closing her eyes.

August took their daughter from Whale and rocked her gently, trying to memorize all of her features before he handed her off to Emma, who took her gratefully.

"She's so pretty," Emma whispered before she started crying. "The last time I did this I-"

August pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, but no one's ever taking her from you, I promise." He kissed her again and reached out to stroke the top of the baby's head.

Emma nodded and leaned into him. August wrapped his arms around her and held both of his girls before remembering they were missing a member of the family.

"She's probably hungry, why don't I go get Henry so you can have some privacy?"

Emma snorted.

"Wow, you're missing out on a chance to see my tits? I'm shocked."

He chuckled.

"So am I, Princess."

August returned an hour later with the entire family in tow. Henry ignored August's commands and jumped onto the bed with his mother, peering down at his little sister in amazement. Snow let out a small sob and buried her face in Charming's shirt, crying. Charming held her close while one single tear slid down his cheek.

"She looks just like Emma," he whispered.

His father clapped him on the shoulder before kissing both of his cheeks. Geppetto wasn't the type to hide his emotions, it was an Italian thing after all, and his face was covered in tears of joy.

"Good job, my boy, good job. She is perfect." Geppetto nodded, as if assuring himself, and then playfully slapped August's cheek. "Very good."

Emma leaned her head on top of Henry's and smiled in August's direction.

"Happy Halloween?" She mouthed with a shrug and August moved to her bedside, kissing the top of her head.

"Best Halloween ever," he whispered, glancing down at his little family with a big smile on his face.


End file.
